A Princess and her Knight
by Lisa Nani
Summary: What started out as a mere night of daydreaming about the returning of her faithful knight, young 19 year old princess Samantha has found her self in the arms of another knight named Jason. Will one night of passion change her engagement? or lead to more.


Samantha stared out her balcony window awaiting her knights grand return tomorrow. She couldn't sleep due to excitement and nervousness, they've only seen eachother at age 13, that was 10 years ago and the images of him swirled inside her head.

Jason could only watch from her door. She stared out that window for the longest time now. Why she waited for him, Jason would never know. "I'm sorry Princess," he began, "I know I should not be here. Most likely I will be punished. You seem like you could use some company. One word and I will leave, you have my word."

Samantha turned to him startled by his sudden apperance. She smiled and shook her head, Jason was one of her fathers young knights that usually stayed back to train or practise his tactics, She would watch him from afar observing and impressed by his fighting. "no, its alright young knight. I was merely lost within my thoughts, thinking about the knights of my fathers court return tomorrow". She sighed staring back at the night sky, the moon shun so bright and beautifully it made her feel warm and hopeful. The air blowing in from the balcony was cool and smelled of sweet roses, almost similare to something she would read in her books.

"Knights or just one knight?" he started, "If it's not too bold to say, Princess Samantha, I see how you look at Steven. Those beautiful eyes of yours -- umm i mean your eyes -- they sparkle whenever you're watching him practice. He's a good knight. I know the war will be brutal but his skills are un-matched by anyone, this kingdom or the next. He'll live. He'll come home. As for me, I wasn't good enough to go. But I'll practice until I am." He walked further into her room. What did he have to lose? The woman who he loved, loved another. Who was he to love a princess? A love doomed to fail. But at least he could be there for her. "If you need someone Princess," he whispered and gently rested his hand on her waist. He quickly withdrew his hand, now he WAS being too bold. "You know where I am." He turned to leave to return to the practice room.

A small blush crossed apon her face, should she stop him?, yes? no? the company was good but she feared it would become an uncomfortble moment, 'yes?? no.. I-I possibly couldn't...my father has already restricted me to socialize with his knights' Samantha thought to her self before turning quickly to stop the young knight before he so much to even touch the door knob "w-wait! s-sir Jason was it?.." Her words were at lost for a split moment before she continued "I am most moved by your words and...maybe ask for you to stay?" No she knew this was going against her fathers rules but at this time she needed someone to talk to about this anticipation that weighed her so heavly it made butterflies in her stomach. "I would like someone to talk to and...you must be tired from your training perhaps?"

"Quite," he answered, "But a knight does not stop because he is tired. Is that on an excuse on the battlefield?" He saw her face. Every curve on her body. She was beautiful, and blushing. Blushing? Oh god, she looked even cuter. Staying would cause him pain. Leaving would cause her pain. "I'll stay," he explained, "In order to ease your heart Princess." He walked closer to her, but not too close. She may begin to suspect something. "What ails you? You seem...flustered."

Samantha sighed moving gracefully to her bed sitting, her bed was large and royally decorated with lavander sheets from the finest seamstress in all the land. "For it is nothing that flusters me then this un bareable excitment, I can not wait another moment for the knight that haunts my dreams to return tomorrow, his eyes...his touch.." she sighed daydreamly "he would make even the syrins woo..". She couldn't bare it no more, the thoughts of her knight...her prince charming fogged up her thoughts that she did not notice her face and body becomming warm.

"Steven is lucky to have a woman like you," Jason commented, "Miranda gave up hope for Daniel a fortnight ago. Hopefully I, too will find -- Princess?" He stopped in the middle of his sentence to see that Samantha had gone pure red. "Princess are you ok?" he asked and immediatly sat next to her without thinking. He pressed his hand against her forehead and then her throat. She was indeed warm. "You might be sick, you're burni--" He stopped. His heart raced so fast, dogs would screech if they heard it. He cupped her face and felt the softness of her skin. "You're so beautiful," he blurted. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He looked into her eyes and realized what he did. He jumped from the bed. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry Princess! Twas not my place! Steven would have my head. Your father...oh god. I'll leave and get the nurse. She always listens. Nice lady. Again, I'm sorry. I shall expect the punishment from your father tomorrow, or even later tonight." He turned to leave.

Samantha reached and grabed his wrist stoppin him. Her mind was still a bit scattered but she did remember the kiss..it was strong yet gentle at once, no this couldn't be what she was feeling, maybe it was the sudden rise in her temperture or something else? something..more? "please do not leave sir Jason, I won't tell my father about this...'action' but i do ask for a small favor?." She knew that Jason ment no harm to her but was only following his heart and she wasn't there to complain about the decision he chose but the kiss, it was not her first but it did leave her heart to stop for a moment. She noted that Jason's hand became slight warm and sweaty, nervous perhapes? or embarressed maybe.

"A--Anything," he responded. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't believe what he just did. It was stupid. It could've gotten him killed. He would tell Steven when he got back, but Samantha would never know. "What do you ask of me Princess?"

"a kiss, please? kiss me again and i promise to not breath a word of it to another soul" her heart started to beat faster at her sudden request. 'What am I thinking? if father finds out about this he would surely behead him. but..tis just one last kiss, no one but him would know unless he told.' she thought to her self about this looking at him with her round, bright emerald green eyes.

"I---I will oblige," he said, "But first...I must ask. Why?"

Samantha swollowed hard befor anwsering "i..it is because when you first kissed me for a slight moment I felt something awake a feeling, something unexplainable and I wish to know if this feeling is true or just my imagination." Samantha was surprised with herself at this point, why did she ask for another kiss? she loved not him but the other knight..didn't she? more thoughts swirled in her head.

"Ok," he said smiling. He had nothing to lose now. Then again, he never did. "Just know, Princess, you asked for it." He leaned in to kiss her again. She didn't brace for him apparently as her fragile body gave way. They fell back, lying on the bed now. He placed his lips on hers and savoured the taste. He inhaled her scent and loved every moment of what may be his last. He then let go after what seemed like eons. He rolled on his back. They were now lying on the bed beside each other, staring at the ceiling.

"If you can say something out of the ordinary, then so can I," he commented, "I love you and I always have. If we have to forget that this night ever happened then fine. But Steven is a lucky man. I consider myself lucky for just this night." He didn't look at her. He was afraid of her reaction.

Samantha touched her lips with her fingertips, so soft and gental...this was wrong but then why did it feel so wonderful to be near him? to feel his lips and body against hers? was it like the story of Adam and Eve with the forbidden fruit? yes that must be the reason. The forbidden love that tasted sweeter then any love, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Samantha sat up looking at him "yes....I suppose that sir Steven is lucky but i will admit I do feel a fondness to you and...perhaps wish to repeat tonights forbidden act?" Samantha blushed deep red, what was she getting her self into? this action would surely not end well but at the time she did not dwell on the thought for too long.

"Hmm," he said simply, this was wrong. Why did he love the wrongness? Was he a bad man? Did he enjoy the fact that Stevens woman almost loved him? Yes. He felt somewhat bad but...he couldn't help it. This was amazing. "I am confused," he said, "You wish to repeat the act? Another night? Or do you wish for me to stay and...make you feel better?"

* * *

His words made the princess face turn 7 shades of red at once, this was very wrong, the mere thoughts that went through her head about what he would do if she let him touch her...caress her...make her feel loved once more. This made her all the more redder but there was the thought of her just using him to fulfill her lustful need, was this love? or just her caught in the heat of the moment. No she knew she wouldn't ever use him,her heart ached at the thought of hurting his kind heart.

Samantha looked at him, into his eyes, if she wasn't careful she would surely get lost in them at any moment. Finally she spoke nodding "yes..please..make me feel better sir Jason...please? touch me.."

Jason did not wait no longer then a minute after her reply, he leaned in closer pressing his lips against hers, they were soft he noted as he deepened the kiss spreading her lips apart with his tongue in curiousity on what she tasted like. She tasted so _good!_ Her mouth was so warm and tasted so sweet that he couldn't stop him self from venturing more in.

Her eyes were dazed as she felt his tongue search and taste the inside of her mouth, he tasted like fine wine at its sweetest. She felt his hand slidding her dress further up, feeling his rough hand against her legs made her gasp in surprise.

Jason left her lips and moved to her neck, sucking and nipping it slightly. Her legs were so smooth against his hands it felt like a sin, she was too perfect! her body, her mind, her heart and soul! This all had to be some kind of dream, would he wake up? or stay dreaming like this.

"S-sir Jason?..."

He could barely hold himself from the way she said his name, the way she breathed it made his blood rise and passion flow. He gripped the back of her dress trying to figure out how to un-do the clips, it was the most confusing contraption he had ever faced.

Samantha heard him grunt in aggrovation and let out a soft giggle, slipping her hands to her back to un-do the latches that held her dress up. In one quick motion her dress was slipped off her body exposing everything to him. A blush fell over her face as she felt his eyes wander and study each and every part of her form.

' Shes so beautiful...so pure' Jason thought to himself looking down her body but stopped when he spoted her pearl white panties ' those panties..so cute...heh...she is as pure as a dove' he thought again. He looked at her face only to see a red blush on her face, she also had her eyes closed tightly ' shes blushing? course she must be shy, having her self exposed like this must be new to her'. Alot of thoughts ran through Jasons head as he looked at her.

Samantha opened her eyes a little wondering why the knight had suddenly gone quiet. When she saw his eyes looking down on her form she quickly covered her self going even more red. She herd him then let out a mere chuckle under his breath ' what by the gods is he laughing about?' she wondered getting embarressed.

Jason chuckled softly as he lifted her hands away from her body before leaning forward kissing in between her breast, he herd her gasp as her back arched a bit. ' Shes so sensetive...its so cute' he thought smiling, Jason started to kiss down Samantha's body leaving small love bites on her, not deep enough to leave a visable mark, He wouldn't dare leave his mark on her it would only symbolise that she is his and he wouldn't want that...or did he?

She layed there blushing as she felt Jason get lower and lower, he kissed her stomach while licking around it. ' Licking?!, oh god.. his tongue.. his mere tongue alone caressing me..I..I can't hold...' Samantha thoughts raced, she couldn't retain her self any longer. She made a quiet moan barely audiable but enough for Jason to hear.

He stopped at her panties and looked up at her blushing face, her face was so heated the mere sight of it made a fire burn in his blood ' a sound of pleasure? the sound of lustful enjoyment came from the lips of my fare princess?! oh god! please lord I must hear it again!' Jason thought as he moved back up giving her kisses along side her neck. His hands rested on her thighs as he started to peel her white panties off.

Samantha gasped in surprise as she felt Jason's sudden bold moves, he'd suddenly became slighty more rough though she didn't mind that much. She felt him leave her neck and started to un dress himself, Samantha quickly closed her eyes not wanting to see him like this.

Jason looked down as he discarded his clothing, he smiled at her, everytime she made that expression he couldn't think of anything cuter then it. He kissed her cheek as he discarded the last peice of clothing on himself. "Princess? i-is something wrong? am I not worthy to show myself apon to you?" He said blushing slightly.

Samantha's breath hitched in her throat as she spoke "t-tis not _you _who should be having such thoughts Jason...tis I-I..". As she slowly opened her eyes to look at him she almost regretted it, His chiseled form looked like it was sculptored by talented artistes through out the land, everything on his body looked as if it was made by the hands of god. Samantha stop only to close her eyes and look away, her eyes were close to wander his area, She did how ever catch one glimps of it.

Jason looked at her sudden change of emotion before he realised himself that he was completely bare infront of the woman he loved, his face turned a crimson red. ' Blast! what in the hells do i do?! she can see everything!' he started to panic.

" Jason?...are you alright?"

That voice... that small meek voice was enough to break him out of thought as he looked down back at the princess, she was blushing and her eyes showed shyness again. Jason only sighed as he smiled at her leaning his head down kissing her lips before going down again. He stopped at her hip as he raised her legs up a bit opening them, it was then that the scent, the aroma hit him as if it where a strong force. She smelled amazing! Her scent was intoxicating him, it was enough to drive any man insane for her. He wanted her, to taste her, to feel her, he needed her now!

Samantha quivered as she felt him kiss her inner thigh ' w-what is he d-doing?' she wondered. " J-Jason?.. are you-" Her words were cut off as she felt a sudden wet intrusion in her lower area, she gasped and moaned trying to keep silent. ' His tongue! his sacred tongue is inside me! w-why would he-...' her thoughts suddenly started to melt as her mind became foggy, in all of her days she has never felt this feeling... this pleasure.

Jason looked up at her face, it was a beautiful sight, it showed that he was pleasuring her in only a way a man could. He stopped as he positioned him self at her entrance, he looked at her face, red and eyes a dazed, he watched as her breast rose and falled taintingly with every breath ' this was it... the moment of truth' he thought to him self as he pushed him self in her.

" AHH-!..." she let out a nearly loud cry before Jason covered her mouth with his hand. " I'm sorry!" he whispered to her ' a v-virgin?!... shes still a virgin?!' he shouted to him self, I would of thought that the princess would of already slept with the man she spoke of earlier but she was still a virgin! then he suddenly realised that _he_ was the one that was about to deflower her, strip her of all innocence and claim her. He looked at her, his eyes asking if it was alright, Samantha only nodded but also spoke.

" Will it hurt?" she asked him, her eyes shining innocently made it all the hardest for him to speak " yes it will hurt for awhile" he began but stopped when he saw her eyes drop " b-but! only for a little bit! i swear... this will be the only time i will hurt you Samantha..." he said opening her legs more making her look at him with tearful eyes, he had to swallow hard before finishing " ... j-just this once...be wounded by me". He thrusted in fast.

Samantha nearly scream as the pain shot through her body, Jason muffeled her cries with his own lips kissing her deeply. ' dear god... I would never imagin it to pain me so much..' she thought to her self as tears came down from her eyes, but the pain only linger for a mere moment as the feeling of pleasure started to flow through her. ' Its...its starting to feel...good...' she thought as she stopped crying in pain and began to moan in his mouth.

Jason pulled away looking down at her face, his mind couldn't of painted a more beautiful picture, her face looked like the face of an angel. Then he heard her sounds, moans, oh god her moans were music to his ears! It aroused him more hearing them.

She looked up at him only to be greeted by a face of a man, that was it, he looked more of a man right now then when he was training. His short, brown, shaggy hair that he usually combed back was now dangling from behind his ears, his hazel eyes were warm and the look in them showed passion and love. She had never seen such a magnificant sight that she had to touch him.. feel him to reassure her that he was real and not a dream. Her hands reached up and held his face, it felt so soft and warm, when she did this he only smiled at her softly. He lowered his face, resting it in the crook of her neck, she felt his hot breath against it, her body felt so heated with passion as she wraped her arms around him having her hands up his firm back. Samantha nearly lost her self as she felt him icrease his speed and rhythem, the sudden change in pace made her moan his name " _Jason_...".

Jason couldn't help but pick up the pace it was when he heard her moan his name that nearly made him lose grip on his sanity. hearing her breath his name in such a manner only rose his passion and lust for her, he slipped his arm under her back lifting her a bit only to have her legs wrap around his waist. This was too much! he couldn't take much more, his climax was nearing and he could tell hers was too.

_...... The bed rocked ......_

_ ....... He was almost there.....her moans fueling his lustful desires,_

_... She moaned louder but tried hard to restrain herself from donig so....if she wasn't careful someone would hear...._

_ ..... He breathed harder as he rested one hand on the wall while holding her with his other..... so close...._

_.... The room was filled with heavy breathing and sounds of pleasure..... they were getting close, he was driving deeper and deeper in her...._

Then the final moment, Jason pulled from her form quickly as he climaxed with her, she screamed his name to the heavens as he grunted hers into her neck.

They both held eachother as they breathed exhausted, Jason lowered Samantha back on the bed as he rested next her still holding her close to him, she buried her face into his cheast as he kissed her forehead. Before he noticed she had already fallen asleep, he felt slightly tired as well and fell fast asleep as well.

* * *

Jason woke afew moments later, he looked out to the balcony window, it was almost dawn and he knew he had to leave. But to his surprise he saw a very beautiful princess curled up beside him, ' it wasn't all a dream' he thought, he had really slept with the princess. He looked up at the celing chuckling, ' this forbidden love would surely get him killed but....' He looked down at the sleeping woman beside him and smiled ' It wouldn't be in vain'. Jason really didn't want to leave her but had to, he got up from the bed and pulled the bed sheets over her and kissed her forehead, she made a small sound as she dreamed. It made him smile as he got dressed and left, he would not forget this forbidden act, it would hopefully not be his last.

End.


End file.
